Finland, School and Breasts
by canned-sardines
Summary: Gakuen!AU. Finland has had an utterly rubbish day, but can Sweden help make it better?


Lukas opened his eyes and yawned. Winter mornings were not fun. He rolled over to go back to sleep. However, he rolled off the edge of the bed; tumbling off and dragging the sheets with him. "Fuck!" He cursed, trying to stand up.

Emil rolled over and looked at the clock '6:26' he stood up and trudged down the stairs half asleep. He slipped. "FUCKING SHIT!"

Mathias moaned into his pillow and moved his arm to his alarm. He sat up as a loud crash and cursing was heard throughout the house. "EMIL! LITTLE BOYS DON'T SWEAR!"

Tino woke with a start to hear someone shouting, "LITTLE BOYS DON'T SWEAR!" He turned his head sleepily to the right. "Time to get up, Su-san..." He mumbled, trying to rub the sleep out his eyes.

Berwald gave a small grunt and gently placed his hand on Tino's cheek before reaching over to find his glasses. Tino smiled slightly at him before getting up to make the other's coffee before they killed each other...

Tino stumbled slightly down the stairs, frowning at the various shouts and thumps emitting from the other members of the Nordic household. _'It's mad here, but I wouldn't have it any other way...'_

Berwald laid on the bed for a few more minutes after Tino got up. He then sat on the edge of the bed, not bothering to make it. Walking into the living room, he saw the others snapping at one another in their native tongues. Berwald shrugged it off and sat down as per usual.

Tino mumbled some Finnish swears under his breath at all the commotion before placing some toast and coffee in the table. He promptly turned on his heel and left to get dressed.

Tino sighed a bit as he rummaged through his clothes, looking for someth-

Shit...

SHIT!

Didn't he have a paper due in English that he hadn't printed yet?

Fuck

Tino quickly pulled the nearest available clothes on and sprinted down the hall, grabbing his bag on the way.

"See-you-later-I-gotta-do-something-or-I'll-fail-English-bye!"

Tino rushed down the street, dodging randomers as he went. The school library was in sight, he just needed to print out that paper and-

BANG

The poor Finn had run into one of the school lunch ladies, who happened to have an extremely large chest. (May or may not be Ukraine)

Goodbye, life!

The lunch lady stared down at Tino, enraged. The poor guy was blushing to the roots of his hair. It really wasn't his day today...

"You horrible boy, why did you do that? Disgusting!"

"O-oh no! I- I really didn't mean to, miss... Really, I'm so sorry!"

The cook made a sound of disgust in her throat. "Get out of my sight... Perverted creature!"

Tino thankfully scurried off. He had JUST enough time to print off his essay.

Tino sighed slightly in relief as he finished printing off the final page of his essay. He needed a coffee, but there wasn't much time to walk into town for that. Oh well.

Tino trudged into his English room just as the bell for school rang. He dumped his papers on the teachers desk and slumped into his chair at the back of the classroom. Maybe he could just doze off for a while?

Tino was quietly slipping off into the land of dreams when the teacher, Mr Kirkland rapped on his desk. "Mr Väinämöinen? Mr Braginski would like to see you in his office. Now."

R.I.P Tino Väinämöinen.

Tino paced up and down in front of the headmasters office. He bit his lip nervously. Mr. Braginski was known for being... Very strict.

He groaned quietly. All he wanted was to have some coffee, go home and fall asleep in Berwald's arms.

The door opened and Mr. Braginski stood there, a stern look on his face. Tino swallowed nervously.

A long while later, after many accusations of "SEXUAL HARRASMENT" and an hours long detention after school, Tino was free to go. He dawdled along to the lunch hall to meet his friends for lunch.

Lukas was harassing Emil to call him big brother. Email loved up at Tino with a face that said 'help me...' Tino shrugged at him. While he was normally a really happy and helpful person, he was not in the mood today.

Tino bought a large coffee and a sandwich before sitting down. He was not looking forward to the detention after school...

The rest of the school day was uneventful, albeit a bit stressful because exams were looming over the horizon. The final bell rang for the day and all Tino's friends would be going home all except him...

Tino scowled as he walked into the detention room. In it was one hyper Korean, one awesome Prussian and some peeps he didn't know. He flopped down in a spare seat.

He quickly typed out a text to his awesome Swedish boyfriend so he wouldn't worry.

'Moi. Had a really shitty day, in detention. See you soon. :( xx'

Tino glared at the Korean boy in front of him, who would. Not. Stop. Tapping. His. Pen.

He felt his patience draining away. He had had the crappiest day ever. He had woke up to his house mates being loud as usual. He had ran into some lady's boobs. He had gotten yelled at by his scary Russian headmaster and now he was stuck in detention.

Great.

Lukas, Emil, Berwald and Mathias opened the door and stepped inside from the cold winter's evening.

"Where's Tino?" Emil asked Berwald.

"In d't'nt'n..." He mumbled.

"Why?" Lukas spoke up suddenly. He tended to do that rather often.

"D'n't kn'w... 'll he said was h'd had a h'rd d'y..." And with that, Berwald stalked off, making it clear the conversation was over.

Tino tapped gently on his desk with his fingers. _'Only five minutes left of this hell.'_

_ le time skip cus I'm a bad author _

Tino shuffled through the door miserably before looking up at his boyfriend. "I need a huuuug." He whined.

Berwald's face softened ever so slightly at his wife.

Tino smiled as Berwald massaged his shoulders slightly. No matter how shit his day was, Berwald always made it better!

Berwald led Tino to the couch and sat down. He let the Finn curl up on his chest and just listen to the rhythm of his heart.

If this is the treatment he got if he'd had a day like this, he wouldn't mind having these more often...


End file.
